moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ashen East
|Row 2 title = Leadership |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Type of Organisation |Row 3 info = H-RP Military & House |Row 4 title = Seat |Row 4 info = Kentillie, Duchy of Kentillie ---- |Row 5 title = Allegiance |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Affiliations |Row 6 info = ---- |Row 7 title = Insignia |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Motto |Row 8 info = "Head. Heart. Hand." |Row 9 title =Status |Row 9 info = Retired |Row 10 title= |Row 10 info= |imagewidth = 250|image = TAEWolf.png|caption = "Head. Heart. Hand."}} The Ashen East 'is the military force of the Duchy of Kentillie, and serves as the private army of the Duchy, though will often combine forces with the larger Gilnean Army and Navy. Formally recognized as ''The Sovereign's Army of the Duchy of Kentillie, ''the organisation is currently under re-founding and reconstruction under the tutelage of Bronwynn Branson. Under her, the militant organisation has grown slowly, moving to encompass not only the Arms, Navy, and Ranger Corps but two Light-based clerical sects as well. The Ashen East Serving the needs of the Duchy of Kentillie in foremost place, The Ashen East will lend it's arms and help to any who require it, under the grant of allegiance by the ruling sovereign. The Ashen East prides itself in it's tenacity, compassion, and respect, all of which are exemplified in it's emblem: ''A white wolf, formed from the mined silver of the Knaerwood mines; red banners lined with white fur hanging behind. The wolf's face and surrounding mane sport intricate carvings and embellishments. Tears of blood run from the eyes of the wolf, symbolizing the genocide of the Lupoj'inini peoples of Kentillie. And, just below the jaw of the beast, lies the crying face of Petra, her jaw missing: voice unheard. Divisions (and divisions, and divisions...) The Ashen East consists of six distinct branches: Petra's Hammer, the Bells of Petra, the Eastern Ash, the Ashen Arms, Fawkes University, and the Foxhound Unit. Petra's Hammer Petra's Hammer (click me!) is the knighthood sect of The Ashen East. Formed around a combined basis of the Three Virtues and Petra's teachings, the sect strives to teach, practice, and maintain compassion, tenacity and respect. Bells of Petra The Bells of Petra is the priesthood sect of The Ashen East. Much like it's counterpart, Petra's Hammer, the Bells strive to uphold and teach the Light's virtues of respect, tenacity and compassion while also achieving great control of the Holy Light as a power, through ascension magic. This sect combines the clerical route of a traditional clergy sect with the armored militancy of a Battle Cleric. The Eastern Ash The Eastern Ash is the Navy of the Duchy of Kentillie. Formed under the larger Gilnean Navy. Based within the port city of Kentillie, the Eastern Ash is a smaller navy that functions as the main blockade against any incoming naval threats, and utilizes alliances and contracting with certain... sea faring types, to further secure their holdings and expand their reaches. The Eastern Ash is unique in look as all the sails of the ships are grey in color; the flagship sporting the large wolfish symbol of the Duchy's armies on it's largest sail. The Ashen Arms The Ashen Arms is the primary armed forces sect of The Ashen East. The Ashen Arms consists of the standing armed forces of the Duchy, calvalry units, and any militias from the individual holdings under the Duchy's rule. The Arms is unique in it's function, as it houses a sub division of the Kentillie Ranger Corps. Foxhound Unit The Foxhound Unit (formerly the Kentillie Ranger Corps),'' ''is a subdivision of the Ashen Arms, and is the scouting sect of The Ashen East. Considered to be a well kept secret, the Foxhound Unit serve often as the first line of sight for the rest of The Ashen East and are trained in the ideals of subtlety and precision. Fawkes University Fawkes University of the least militant of the sects within The Ashen East. The University serves a dual purpose in both being the armed magic sect of the force, as well as training their own mages within the University. Other Information Etymology The Ashen East ''(noun) ''serves as the colloquial name for the collected military forces of the Duchy of Kentillie. The name refers to the two defining features of the Duchy. ''East'' is in direct reference to the location of the Duchy, in cardinal direction, from the center of Gilneas: Light's Dawn Cathedral. ''Ashen'' refers to the previous neutrality pact and alliance the Duchy had with the Argent Crusade. As such, the term "The Ashen East" should '''not be mistook as relating to or involving the Ashen Coast. Guild Information As of September 24th, 2017, has gone into retirement. After careful consideration of the Guild Master and her officers, it became apparent that the continued run of the guild would not be ideal. Due to the lack of ability to dedicate as much time she saw fit, the GM retired the guild. The building of fanon involved in the guild will continue, as that was always the most passionate part of the guild. More information can be found here: The Ashen East Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Organizations Category:Gilneas Organizations Category:Gilneas Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Alliance Military Category:Gilnean Military Category:The Ashen East